Breakaway
by RockerChick1
Summary: Lanilya is the daughter of Jake sully and Neytiri. The young Na'vi woman struggles to find her way in life, and just when she thought her life was difficult enough as it is she meets a certain young male that will turn her world upside down forever. R
1. Pandora's Princess

Chapter 1

I laughed loudly, throwing my head back. The wind was strong in my hair, whipping my braids around my face, clacking my beads together. None of that mattered, nothing did. The only thought that was running through my head was freedom. Freedom to do what I willed, to go where I wanted, and be who I wanted to be.

"Kämaktao!" I called to my ever faithful Ikran, Le' ti. Bracing myself for the sharp turn, I let out a cry of joy. I loved to fly, I lived for it. Ever since I had chosen my Ikran at the young age of fourteen, she and I had been inseparable. It felt so good just to be on my own - if only for a few hours - with not a care in the world. For a short while I could at least pretend. My life was very stressful, and it was good to get away at times.

My father, Jakesully is Olo'eyktan, the leader of the tribe. Neytiri is my mother and the clans Tsahik. As the middle child of three, it was difficult to find my way.

Aly'ria is the youngest - the baby of the family, but by far the wisest. She knew things that some didn't learn until twice her age. She was a natural at almost everything, and held a strong connection to Eywa. Aly'ria is very much like mother, even more so in her appearance, and is rather popular with the Na' vi males.

Ta' mo, the oldest, is a fierce warrior and always stands up for what is right. He could be reckless at times, a young spirit yearning for adventure. He is my rock, if ever I need anything or simply someone to talk to, I would go to him. He holds our father in very high esteem, looking up to him and depending on him. Ta' mo is like him in almost every way. He is the second in command and would someday take fathers place and become clan leader.

With such strong people around me sometimes I did not know who I was. I tried hard to fit in, but I would not be made into someone else. I still have a lot to learn, but for now I am happy being me. Just being Lanilya.

"Come on Le' ti, enough for today. Let us go home." I called, and after a few seconds, we were dipping towards the ground, circling the tall trees.

Le' ti landed gracefully on a thick branch. I climbed off and stroked her head, murmuring affections in her ear. After bidding goodbye to my Ikran, I ran back to Hometree. I had to prepare for tonight's gathering. A few members of the Tipani clan were visiting, and a feast was to be held in their honor. I took a deep breath, and made my way to find mother and father.

"Lanilya! there you are my child," My mother, Neytiri said, rushing forward and grasping my shoulders. "Where have you been? We must hurry now, the Tipani's will be here very soon, and there is still so much to do."

Mother was frantic, and was quick to usher me up the steps of Hometree to where my aunt Ninat was sitting on the ground. Ninat I had known my whole life. Not only is she a wonderful singer, but a second mother to me. She had mated with Uncle Norm when he became Omaticaya and was no longer a dreamwalker.

"Come my little one, let us get you ready." She gave me a beautiful smile and held her arms open. I gave her a fleeting hug before she pulled away, and together aunt Ninat and Mother proceeded to braid my hair, weaving beads and bright red and green feathers in it. I also dressed in fine pieces of attire and jewelry.

A short while later, I was ready and we made our way to the heart of Hometree, where many members of the clan were already gathered, talking cheerfully and awaiting our guests.

"Lanilya! there you are my dear." My father appeared before me dressed in magnificent robes, and looking like the proud leader he was. I grinned and jumped into his arms.

"Sempu," I murmured into his neck, breathing in his scent. He chuckled and hugged me tighter, pulling me into his chest and swaying gently.

"Hello to you to 'ite," He released me with one final kiss on my forehead.

"And what of me?" called a loud, teasing voice "Where is my hug?" I turned around to see a tall figure, staring down at me and smirking.

"Ta' mo," I sighed teasingly "I do not think you deserve one of my wonderful hugs," I grinned up at him, batting my eyelashes

"Oh is that so little girl? We will see about that!" He hissed, and lunging forward, he grabbed me by the waist and flung me over his shoulders. I squealed with laughter, thumping his back hard with my hands.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I giggled.

Ta' mo snorted. "And if I refuse? What will you do, little sister?"

"Nìtam! You too!" Mother called, coming to stand next to father. "You are far too old to be acting like that." She hissed, but I could see the mirth glinting in her eyes. Moments later Aly' ria came to join us, awaiting the Tipani's. We did not have long to wait. The sounds of loud drums and horns echoed around the Hometree.

They had arrived.

* * *

Translation:

kämaktao - Ride out

Sempu - daddy

'Ite - daughter

Nìtam - enough

[ Also a quick thanks to my beta, kateofallpeople. Without whom, this story would be a complete mess. Cheers. x]


	2. Arrivals and Aching Ankles

Chapter 2

I moved towards them, grinning. They were here. They had arrived. The Omaticaya swarmed around them in excitement, bowing and grasping hands with the newcomers.

Though I had never met any of the Tipani clan, I had still grown up learning stories of them. My father had told me of how admirable and compassionate they were. He spoke of how they were strong spiritual people, though deadly warriors if provoked. He said they had been of great value to the Na'vi during the war with the sky people.

Eventually the crowd parted, and I was able to look upon our visitors with my own eyes. There were six strangers staring heartily up at us, smiling. A woman - the eldest looking- moved towards mother and father, taking her time to embrace them both.

"My friends. How good it is to see you again." She murmured, beaming.

"Tsahik Sänume. It has been too long." Mother said.

So this was the Tipani's leader, Sänume. She had kind face, and to me, seemed like a very gentile soul. I smiled softly at her, bowing my head slightly. She returned the gesture, and came to stand before my siblings and I.

" And who are these charming young children?" She questioned. The three of us were introduced to Sänume in turn. After speaking to us, she turned in the direction of her Clansman. "Come. Meet my family," She beckoned the five Na'vi closer.

"This is Beyda'amo and his mate Marali ." Sänume gestured to a tall male, and a petite female standing close together. They nodded their heads. A gesture which I returned with a shy smile.

"This is Lungoray," A thin Na'vi male, who wore many intricate materials and beads

"Tan Jala," He was very muscular, with a strong jaw.

"And this is Unipey." A sweet looking woman, with a small face. I took turns looking at each of their faces. They all seemed lovely and kind, but there was something odd about them, something almost sinister. I knew my father was right, they were not a clan you would want to intimidate.

A while later, after we had all been introduced all the Na'vi present sat down to enjoy a feast prepared in the Tipani's honor. I in turn talked to each of the Tipani's, trying to learn as much as I could.

I found myself becoming rather fond of Marali. She was beautiful, with bright piercing yellow eyes. Every time I looked at her, it was as if she could see into my very soul. We talked for quite sometime, trading stories of her people. I knew we would be great friends.

Beyda' amo, her mate, is very protective of her I noticed. He never wandered far from her side, and even when he did, his eyes stayed fixed on hers

Tan Jala remains a puzzle to me. I tried talking with him, though whenever I did, I felt like a baby. He is very wise, and I respect him of course, but the way he talks to me, like a child being scolded and taught a lesson. Everything he says is very serious, and I hadn't even seen him smile once, though Marali assures me he behaves this way all the time and talks to everyone like this.

I was fascinated to learn that Lungoray was the Clans shamon and Unipey his student. The young Na'vi seemed more of a warrior to me, though she was destined to become the clans Tsahik.

We sat for hours laughing and eating, singing and dancing but after sometime my eyes began to droop.

"Lanilya, why don't you go get some rest now huh?" Father asked wrapping his arms around me. I turned and hugged him tight.

"Must I sempu? I don't want to miss all the fun!" Father laughed, and kissed me on the forehead

"I think it would be best sweetie," He smiled. I nodded, and hugged him one last time before going to find the other and wishing them goodnight.

I danced happily out of hometree, struggling to take in all I had learned in one night. I was tired yes, but before I slept I decided to thank Eywa for providing the great feast for us all tonight.

I took my time making my way to the Vitraya Ramunong, though father prefers to call it the Tree of Souls. The place was enchanting, tranquil. I was completely at peace here. I sunk to my knees, smiling as I made tsahaylu, .

Closing my eyes, I took everything in. I could here whispers, laughs, memories. Everything. Our ancestors lived, with Eywa herself.

For how long I sat there I could not tell . It could have been only mere minutes, or perhaps hours, however long though, it didn't matter.

I stood up and brushed myself off, after breaking the bond. I rubbed my eyes trying to clear the cloudiness in my vision, sleep sounded good now. I made toward Hometree, but not before I tripped over my own tail.

I hissed furiously at the discomfort, my ankle was throbbing.

"OW! you stupid skxawng!" I cursed myself, rubbing my foot.

"First sign of madness, shouting at oneself," A strange voice chuckled. My head snapped up and I locked gaze with the stranger. The first thing I noticed about him. He was beautiful.


	3. Beautiful Stranger

"I...I..."

"Need some help?" he said, offering me his hand. My mouth opened and closed quickly for a few brief moments before I snapped out of it and slowly reached out to take his hand. My fingertips tingled, and I repressed the urge to shiver. The beautiful stranger pulled me up, placing a strong arm around my waist to steady me.

"Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you," I smiled, still a little breathless. The Na'vi smirked at me. What a lovely smirk it was.

I realised he had to be from another clan. I mean, I know I would have noticed him before if he was Omaticaya. Perhaps he was from the Tipani clan? no, he could not be, Tsahik Sanume would have introduced him when we first met. Then who was he?

"za'u, we must return. za'u," He said, letting me go and walking past me.

"Wait!...wait," I shouted after him, tripping over a rock in my hurry and stumbling slightly. He was there to catch me.

"Hmmm." He smiled, one of his arms around my waist "You are a clumsy little beauty aren't you? he murmured gently, staring into my eyes.

"I...I...um I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." I blushed, the blue colour darkening my cheeks.

"No need to apologise my pretty, I assure you it is quite alright." He grinned and led me towards hometree "Now let us return to your home."

Who was this Na'vi? He spoke well...so he must be of importance. I tried to ask him his name, but I was content just stealing little glances at him. I should have felt uneasy next to the stranger but I did not. I felt...peaceful and at home in his presence... how odd.

We arrived back quicker than I would have liked. I was still a little dizzy, and not just from the fall.

"Ah, Lanilya I see you have met our young Ateyo here." Marali grinned at me and gave me a cheeky wink, her eyes fixed on Ateyo's hand, which was still wrapped tight around my waist.

Ateyo's eyes widened, as did mine.

Ateyo? but that was the male Na'vi that was to be future clan leader of the Tipani's. I had wondered why he had not been at the gathering, but apparently he was merely a little late.

"You are Lanilya? The princess of the Omaticaya?" Ateyo said, the shock evident in his voice. I gave a brief nod, and he paused for a few moments before he smiled wonderfully at me. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lanilya, and as Marali said I am Ateyo." He grinned and gave my waist a squeeze, before pulling pack and giving me a light bow.

"I assure you Ateyo, the pleasure is all mine," Wait...did I actually say that? Apparently so, for Ateyo chuckled delightfully at me and Marali hid a giggle behind her hands.

"I am sorry for being so late, but there was a... matter...ah shall we say, that I had to take care of." He looked Marli in the eye with a strange look on his face, which she returned with a curt nod.

"Well now that I am here." He said clasping his hands together and beaming at me...Would you give me the honor of a dance Princess?"

I had a feeling that this night was just beginning...

_Hey all. Im so sorry it took such a long time to update...I assure you all it won't happen again, and for that im sorry. So what did y'all think? Good? bad? Give me some feedback please, I would like at least five reviews before I update again. So what did you guys think of Ateyo? and what do you think will happen next? Okay i will give you guys a hint...Ateyo might not be all he says he is... any ideas? Also Heres a link to my twitter /Amy_Kirkland where you can find links to pictures of the characters and songs that greatly inspire me. or if you have twitter ask me a question and I will be sure to answer, let me know what you think._

_Shout outs:_

_chawk1993 ...you are my inspiration, if it wasn't for you i would have given up lol. I look forward to your next review girl :]_

_Garapa ... Hopefully you enjoy this, and im sorry about the cliffy lol_

_and to my friend Monica...i love you thanks for all the help. xx_


End file.
